


Pokemon Frontier

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover. Two groups of kids in the western regions of the world embark on their training journeys.  Along the way they find that the greater world isn’t always as fun as they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this…oh Lordy why am I doing this? Okay, so this is a speculative and experimental sort of story I started because I got crazy *cough* distracted one night. We know that the Pokémon series is based on the regions of Japan because it was made in Japan, but I have a hard time believing that Japan is the whole world. So this takes place in *takes cover* the western world. 
> 
> \- I'm rewriting this story and splitting the plots into two stories.

In a half darkened room Giovanni, the leader and founder of Team Rocket ended a call with his two least favorite now former operatives. It was unbelievable; all he asked of those fools was to get him a Pikachu. How hard could it be to get an electric rodent?

 He had only kept them around before because they still managed to be a formidable force, but now – it’s as if they were barely even trying anymore. Such a shame they were so effective. But budget cuts had to be made. He brushed aside the thought and moved on to the next thing to be done, checking up on his subsidiaries in the West. He brought two screens, and then made a call.  

 On one screen popped up a man in an expensive suit and white hair tied back in a ponytail with a Packers Jersey framed in the background. A Glameow that had been sitting on the desk hissed and jumped down. Giovanni’s Persian hissed in reply, and he resumed stroking her with a command to be civil. “These are our friends”. Vladimir Masters became the leader of Team Rocket’s newest faction in America only a decade after it was formed and managed to procure a good deal of money for it.

On other two screens were a pale dark haired man in a room decorated with green and silver with an Arbok  The position of leader of the Team Rocket faction in the UK was held by Tom Riddle Jr., who had taken it by force from the predecessor, Taysuke Toyaka who came from a prominent line of Pokesmugglers that was dying out.  

 “What have you to report?” He asked.

“Things are going well.” Vlad started.

“Have you gotten anything on that research you mentioned?” Giovanni asked, cutting straight to the point.

 “Some of it yes. I have even improved upon some of Jack Fenton’s weaponry.”

 “I’ll give you funding and some Pokémon storage boxes if you can send some to Team Rocket base.” He said. Tom Riddle cut in.

“I believe we can send you some funding as well if you will share it with our branch” he said, “I have some friends who would be all too happy to donate to the cause” Giovanni turned to Tom.

“Speaking of your branch,  I hear your employees have been causing quite a stir.” He said, “You should be a bit more careful. Murder is traceable.”

“Believe me; I know what I am doing.” Tom said, betraying slight irritation.

“Forgive me for not wanting my business dragged down with you.” For a moment Riddle looked furious but then he gained composure over himself.

 “I understand, sir.” He said. Giovanni turned his attentions to Vlad.

“I noticed something peculiar in the distribution of funds” he started. The American held up a hand.

“I am saving some of it for a personal project. If successful I will be sure to pass information along to you.” He said. Giovanni nodded.  
“Good. I would strongly suggest those of you in the West work together. Perhaps with better cooperation we can spread Team Rocket globally.” All of them agreed and Giovanni cut the feed.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is being revised. Thank you for your understanding.

Harry Potter found that he couldn’t sleep anymore at six thirty in the morning.  He didn’t dare wake up his parents at this hour but after adding yet another bold red border to the date on his calendar, and lifting his duffle bag once again thinking of the moment when he would depart on his trainer journey, he crept downstairs for breakfast.  His stomach felt like it was full of bubbles but he would need a proper breakfast before he started his trip.  His heart nearly skipped a beat when tripped over something.  It was the sleeping bag he had carelessly left by the stairs.  Oops.  He moved it near the door hoping that his parents hadn’t run into it last night.  If they were cross with him this morning they might not let him go.  

Surely they wouldn’t be that unfair, he told himself.  They knew he had been waiting for this for the last three years.  His father wouldn’t, he knew, the man was almost more excited than he was at times.  James had entertained him throughout childhood with stories of his training adventures.  There was no way his father would keep him from being a trainer.

Harry started towards the kitchen making sure to carefully step over Dell’s tail.   He went through the cupboards and refrigerator looking for something.  Pancakes would make too much of a mess and produced far too many dirty dishes.    He recalled being taught in his survival course and by his parents how to make eggs.  As he got out the things to make eggs his mind started going through other worries.  What if Professor Dumbledore ran out of good pokémon and he got stuck with a starter he didn’t want?  Or even worse what if he lost his first gym battle?  He could only imagine the humiliation of losing in front of all the older trainers.  What if he didn’t get any badges and Draco Malfoy got a lot of them?

“You’re dripping egg on the counter.”  His heart hammered at the sound of a voice behind them.  For one wild moment, he was relieved he saw his father and not a burglar with a gun.    “Up a bit early are you?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry admitted, wiping his hands off on his pants.  He tossed the eggshell in the sink and started on another one.

“I know” James nodded and went over to help him; “You don’t think I’ve come to expect this after thirteen years?  I was expecting to hear you a little earlier.  I woke up at four, myself.  I would have walked out the door in the wee hours of the morning in knickers and an undershirt if Mum and Dad hadn’t stopped me.”

“Too much information, Dad,” Harry said laughing.    He transferred the eggs to a pan and turned up the heat.  He knew that his father was watching, this was a test.  James Potter wasn’t one to leave it to the school to prepare his son for the life of a Pokémon trainer.    

“You excited then?” Harry shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah I suppose.”  He said.  He didn’t hear his mother come in and almost jumped when he heard her behind him.

“Really love, what’s wrong?  You’ve been talking nonstop about this all summer” she said, “For heaven’s sake you started packing a week before.”He sighed.   His mother was far too good at being able to read him.  Safe and secure within the privacy of his own home, he admitted what had been nagging at him.

“What if I’m no good or fail the Trainer Exam?” he asked, “suppose I embarrass myself in front of one of the gym leaders?”   His mother walked over and put an arm around him. 

“You won’t be perfect starting out, nobody starts out that way.  But you’ll get better with experience, just keep going.    But if you don’t think training pokémon is right for you, you might find something else, like breeding.”  James groaned behind her.  His parents loved each other but they had an ongoing albeit playful battle over which of their paths Harry would take. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you will be aces at it.”  He said, “It’s in your blood.” 

“He’s just as likely to be a breeder as a trainer” Lily countered.  Harry was wise enough not to say anything.  He had already decided he wanted to be a trainer, but he couldn’t bring himself to crush his mother’s dreams by saying that.    He turned his attention back to his eggs when he smelled the faint aroma of burning.   As he served himself up the eggs and took the pan off the fire his mother got him a drink of orange juice. 

“Thanks.”  Harry said, “Did I pass Dad?”  James looked over his eggs.

“Just barely” he said, earning a light whack with a copy of Breeding Weekly from Lily.    Harry’s fears eased somewhat as he ate his breakfast.  His parents were right, he told himself.  Nobody started out perfect.  He and his father got into a conversation about which pokémon type he should choose.  Harry decided that he wanted to start with a fire type or an electric type. 

“They are vulnerable to water,” his father reminded him. 

“Well I’ll be catching other pokémon, won’t I?”  he said.  When he was done it was light enough outside.

“Be sure to come here before you leave to pick up your things.  We also have a few things to give you.”  His mother gave him a surprisingly bone crushing hug.  “We love you Harry, and we’re so proud of you.”

“Let him breathe Lils”

“Thanks Mum, Dad,” When Harry left on his bike, he didn’t see his mother leaning on his father’s shoulder tearfully.    Professor Dumbledore didn’t live too far away, but pokémon were traditionally given at the school which was a bit of a walk. Inwardly he chuckled at the irony; he was getting up early and racing to school on a Saturday morning in the summer.

When he got closer, he saw many of his classmates joining him.  He passed by Seamus and Dean   who nodded and waved at him. The students all seemed to gather in little clusters of close friends.  He found his regular spot where he always tied up his bike and sure enough Ron Weasley was waiting for him, tying up his own rickety bike. 

“Almost don’t even know why I bother” he grumbled, “Who would steal this thing?”   Harry didn’t say anything about it, especially not mentioning that he got furious and swore to kill Malfoy when he said the same thing. 

“You ready then?”  he asked. 

“I reckon this is as ready as I’ll ever be” Ron said, “It was mad this morning.  Mum was in a right state, almost told me I couldn’t go.”

“Is Hermione here yet?”  Harry asked.

“No she decided not to bother showing up.” Ron said sarcastically, “Of course.  Showed up before anyone else, didn’t she?  Nutters, that one.” 

“Yeah” Harry said. The two of them went in, along with the sea of students, preparing to take the Trainer Exam.  He went over everything he could remember, simultaneously annoyed with Ron for interrupting his train of thought and thankful to him for reminding him of things.

When he walked into the cafeteria room where the testing was to take place, Hermione ambushed he and Ron with a hug.  Her face seemed a little bit wet.  “Hermione are you all right?”

“Of course.”  She said, breaking away and wiping her face.  “I’m just a little nervous you know.”  He wasn’t so surprised that a student was crying due to a case of test jitters on one of the most important tests of their life, but the fact that it was Hermione doing it.  It was a pretty well known fact that’s he was one of the smartest girls in school. 

“You’ll do great” Harry told her. 

“I hope so.”  When the teacher called from all to prepare for testing he felt his stomach drop like a boulder.  He almost felt physically ill at the sight of the exam placed in front of him. During the test he fought recall everything he had been told about pokémon and battle rules.  When the test was taken up he felt as if he had just fought a Legendary (and lost).  They were allowed to gather and talk with friends while the tests were graded.  Harry and Ron did their best to distract Hermione by talking about which Pokémon that might get, in the end it was an argument was Ron that did it.   

“I bet I did horrible” A forgetful classmate of Harry’s said,”I’ll never be given a pokémon.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, Neville” Hermione insisted.

“You know how I am, Hermione” he said, “You tutored me in all my classes, I still barely pass science.”    .  It took about two more hours before their Headmistress came out and started calling them by alphabet. When Hermione was called she almost tripped over her own shaky feet on the way up and looking nearly green. She was shown into hall and Harry felt a little bit disappointed that he couldn’t get a chance to see Dumbledore.    Headmistress Mc Gonagall waited a few moments   and then resumed calling names. 

Hermione didn’t return until they were down to the F’s.  She was no calmer and held, along with her PokePedia , a Skitty.  When Neville’s name was called he was shaking from head to toe.  A little bit later Ron spotted him walking out discreetly, head hung low. 

“Tough luck there.”  he said.

“He’ll get a pokémon someday” Hermione said, “He tries hard”.  When Harry heard his name being called, he pulled himself to his feet, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as some of the other students.  Headmistress McGonagall led him into the same room he had seen the others brought to.  Once he was safely away from the other students he tried to get his mouth to work properly.  “Did- did I pass?”

“Yes,   you scored 98%.”  She told him.    He released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as his headmistress led him into an emptied classroom.  Rows of Pokeballs sat in little boxes with a sign above them giving the number and name.  Because of his studying he could recognize many of the numbers.  Professor Dumbledore looked up and greeted him with a smile.

“Harry!  Congratulations.  Your headmistress tells me that your score was within the top percentage.”  he said.

“I’ve been preparing for a while.”  Harry said, “Thanks”

“Your father’s doing I’d assume.”  Dumbledore led him over to one of the tables.  There were plenty of pokémon available.  “Pick three to begin with and we’ll narrow it down to the best fit.” Surveying the numbers, Harry tried to recall the statistics he had learned from his father’s books for each one.  He chose a Ponyta, what might have been Mareep and Growlithe. 

He was brought outside for Ponyta , which turned out to be a waste of time because Ponyta wouldn’t cooperate with him at all.   The ‘Mareep’ turned out to be a very excitable Aipom who had to be brought back into the Pokeball before he broke something.  All that left was Growlithe.  Harry was mostly fond of dogs-except for the Houndoom belonging to a relative of Uncle Vernon, the thing tried to bite his leg off when he was nine (his mother hasn’t talked civilly to her sister since).  His father’s best friend Sirius had a Mightyena who Harry had known since he was small.  When he released the pokémon, it lunged at him.  Harry got a brief flashback of the Houndoom incident as he was knocked backward but then he felt something warm and moist.  Growlithe was ….licking him? 

“It seems as if your starter has chosen you.”  Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle. 

“Sir?”  Harry looked at him then the Growlithe that was lapping at his face. “Yeah.  I’ll pick Growlithe then.”  Growlithe let out a joyful “Growl!”He pulled himself up and picked up the Pokeball that Dumbledore handed him. 

“Yes, quite a handsome one that is.”  he said, “Have you any ideas for a name?”  He hadn’t thought of that, but he couldn’t just call his starter Growlithe.  As his mother used to say, “Would you name your son Boy?”

“Right,” he said.  As he watched the Pokémon jump around, he pushed aside all of the obvious choices, they all sounded silly.  He recalled something from his childhood- a fire spell.  When he, Ron and Hermione were growing up they used to pretend to be wizards fighting an evil sorcerer.  His character had been the heir of the great Godric Gryffindor.  “How about Gryffindor?”    Professor Dumbledore beamed.

“Excellent choice.”  He had occasionally given them ideas for the pretend games when he came to visit.  He handed Harry the PokePedia and a package of Pokeballs.  “Tell your parents I said hello.” 

“I will,” he grinned, “Thank you Professor” 

“You’re quite welcome Harry,” When Harry left little room (with Gryffindor safely in his Pokeball), everything seemed ten times funnier.  He could have been told that he owed a loan shark one hundred pounds by next Friday and he would have cracked a smile (perhaps he and Ron had watched too many movies this summer).  He searched out Ron and Hermione and waved. 

“What’d you get?” Ron asked. 

“A Growlithe.”  He said, “You remember those games we used to play when we were young where we were all wizards?”

“-and Hermione carried around that little Latin book” Ron snorted, “Yeah, why?”  Harry grinned.

“Remember the famous wizard my character was the heir of?”   Comprehension dawned on his friend’s face.

“No way, you didn’t name your pokémon-“Ron began.

“Gryffindor” Harry said, “Yeah.”    

“Did they tell you your score?”  Hermione asked.

“98 percent.” Harry replied.  She squealed in almost un-Hermione like way and hugged him. It wasn’t long before Ron was called up  as he walked away Harry gave him a smile and what he hoped was an encouraging “go get ‘em” gesture. Hermione sat back and stroked Crookshanks as she waited.   “You think you and Ron will be able to tolerate each other for a whole year?” She rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove. 

“Of course we will” she said, “I’ve already gotten used to the idea of being around him twenty-four seven, I can ignore him. “ 

“Hey, I just don’t want to have to separate you two.”  He said.  After a moment a thought occurred to him.  As the daughter of two Pokémon Center doctors, Hermione disliked pokémon battles.  “What are you going to be doing?   Coordinating?”

“No.  I’m planning to be a researcher.  Mrs. McGonagall said that at least a year of first -hand experience is usually expected for a decent job.”  She said.  Ron came back soon after holding a Pokeball in his hand. 

“What’d you get?”  Harry asked.  Ron smirked.

“Guess.”  He tossed the Pokeball up, but failed to catch it.  It opened once it hit the ground.   A Squirtle popped out and grumbled at its master.  “Oops…sorry” Hermione sighed and shook her head.

“A Squirtle?”  Harry asked.

“It evolves to have bloody cannons on its back!  How bloody brilliant is that?”  Ron said.

“So what’d you call it?” Ron picked up the Pokeball and returned the Squirtle to its ball. 

“Cannon” His ears went a little red, “He’ll grow into it.”  They waited for the last of the students as Ron grumbled about not being allowed to leave right away, which led to a good natured argument between him and Hermione.  Harry was starting to wonder if having them both in the same group was such a wise idea.   After the last person left, with a Magby in their arms, all of the students were requested to assemble together in the courtyard.

“Once you decide your groups” Headmistress McGonagall started, indicating a clipboard on a table, “You will be required to register them by filling this form.  Let me warn you, training alone under the age of 17 is illegal.  If you are found, the police will escort you back home and charge your parents a fine. “ 

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.  “Who do you suppose you’re going to go with?”  He asked.  Harry and Hermione laughed.  Since primary school when Harry and Ron saved Hermione from an Ursaring, it was almost a sure thing that they would be Pokémon Training together.   The three of them were one of the first to fill the registry form. (After seeing Ron’s handwriting Hermione took over the signing.)  Seamus and Dean were after them and then Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey and Hannah Abbott.    

“Your groups will be your teams” the headmistress announced after they were finished, “their triumphs will be yours and so will their losses.  Your choices throughout your travels will shape you.  So choose wisely.”  Harry couldn’t remember the rest of the speech his mind was buzzing with anticipation.  The comment about choices reminded him of something Professor Dumbledore said.  He probably contributed some of the speech this year.    When it was over, and they were allowed to go, the sound of excited chattering rose up.  Harry and Ron started to go back to their bicycles until Harry noticed that Hermione lagged behind. She was looking back at their school. 

“Are you all right?”  Harry asked.  Hermione turned around and nodded but he could see tears in her eyes.   

“Yes, I just….” She sniffed.  “Just ….getting one last look.” He nodded and wrapped an arm around her.  To his credit, Ron didn’t say anything to her, but as he groaned and turned around, Harry heard him mutter something about ‘pillars of salt’. 

“Don’t mind him.”  He said.  Hermione nodded and returned a smile.  Harry could sort of understand her feelings.  It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around the idea that they were leaving Stonewall High for probably the last time.  But it was a bit too much to ask to expect Ron to be broken up about leaving school. 

Harry and Ron got their bikes and waited for Hermione who had parked hers farther away.  Once she joined them the three began riding home. 

“I need to get my things” he said, “and say goodbye. “

“Yeah, Mum will go after me herself if I leave without saying goodbye.”  Ron said, “Meet you outside the Hogsmeade gates. “ 

“Sounds good.”  Harry released Gryffindor so he can walk alongside.  He had promised his father he wouldn’t leave without showing his starter.   “Now you have to promise to not go chasing Dell.   I want to leave on good terms.”

“Lith?”  Harry gave him a stern look.”Grow  grow” 

His father was waiting outside, and Harry couldn’t help wondering if he had been waiting the whole three hours. James smiled and waved when Harry came closer.

“Sirius will be pleased” he said with an approving nod at the pokémon.  “What’s his name?”

“Gryffindor” Harry smiled sheepishly and James shook his head, laughing.

“I almost forgot.” He said.  

“Is that him?” They barely even got the chance to walk in the door when Lily came running out.  She enveloped Harry in another hug.  “How’d you do?”

“98 percent,” Harry said, “and Professor Dumbledore says hi”

His parents insisted on having lunch before he left.  Gryffindor was true to his word, although he and Dell glared at each other while the small family talked.   After lunch Lily held Harry close a little bit longer while James left the get something. 

“I’m so proud of you.”  She said, stroking his hair, “Now, try to visit for Christmas, and write every week at least?”

“Yes Mum” Harry said. 

“Good, stay close to Ron and Hermione.  If you can, try to stay in a Pokémon Center at night.”  She said.  “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“I’ll miss you too” For one moment, smelling the candle fragrances and pokémon biscuits in the oven,   he almost wished he didn’t have to leave.  Trying to push back emotion, he said, “Just wait, it will all be worth it when I come back with four badges, on my way to the League.” 

“I can already see it.”  Harry and his mom broke apart at the sight of his father coming in with a few packages.  In all the excitement he had almost forgotten about this part of the tradition.  

“We had quite a time keeping these hidden from you.” James said.  He handed Harry a package of eight Pokeballs and a wrapped package.  Harry picked it up and carefully opened it.   He heard his father remark “never this careful on your birthday are you?” It was a pair of black and red trainer gloves. 

“Thanks Dad,” he said. 

“Can’t let you go out into the world without style, can I?”  James ruffled his hair as he pulled the tags off and put them on.   “You’ll also find this handy.”  Harry’s breath caught when he saw what it was.  A cell phone.  “It’s pokémon resistant.”  He had been a little disappointed when he didn’t get one on his birthday (though he never said it). 

“Thank you so much.”

“Thank your mother.  She couldn’t let you leave without some way to keep track. “James said.

“Our numbers are already programmed in.” she said smiling.  “Hermione has the same model, so she can show you how to program it.”  So that’s what his mother’s very private phone call to Mrs. Granger had been about.   He couldn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around her.   “You’re welcome, dear.”  James handed Harry his duffel and sleeping bag, along with a sleek card. 

“It has 100 pounds on it.”

“For supplies and emergencies only.”  Lily added.  They stayed for a little longer hugging and saying goodbyes as Harry packed his things. 

“You’re missing something” James said thoughtfully.  He went back into the room and came out with something else. A Pokebelt.  Harry eagerly ran over and hugged his father stuttering his thanks.  James showed him how to put it on and put his Pokeball in.  “Now you’d best be off if you want to reach the next town by nightfall. “ The last time Lily hugged him, she seemed almost unwilling to let go.  

As Harry left his home, Gryffindor by his side, he looked back one last time and finally felt the wave of emotion that had been welling up inside. 

He kept them back as he got on his bike and gave one last wave.  He didn’t want to be seen crying as he left, and once he started off he had to stop to wipe his face off.  He told himself lamely that it was because of eye boogers.    He felt the same way he did watching his mother leave on his first day of primary school. He wondered if his mother felt the same way now, watching his retreating figure and silently pleading, ‘take me with you’. 

He regained his composure as he reached the Hogsmeade gates, speaking excited half truths to Gryffindor.  He was ready for this.  This was what he his whole life had been leading to.  But it seemed that when he was finally starting, his confidence had abandoned him.  He felt a lot better seeing Ron waiting on the other side of the gates on his rickety old bike. 

“Harry!”  he called. 

“Where’s Hermione?”  Harry asked. 

“She said her parents would drive her.”  Ron said.  “Hope it’s soon…..don’t think Mum wants us traveling at night.”   Harry silently panicked until he saw Mrs. Granger’s sleek van drive up. She smiled apologetically getting out her things.  After one last wave to her parents, they were ready to go.   

“How many hours do we have before nightfall?”  Harry asked. 

“It’s just past one so, about eight and a half” Hermione said.

“Brilliant, that should be enough time” Ron said.

“I’m not sure; the next town might be farther than you think.” Hermione said  

“Let’s just get started.”  Harry said, getting back on his bike. He wanted to avoid an argument this early in the journey.  The three teenagers left with a sense of excitement and perhaps the feeling that this was too good to be real.    “So what’s the first gym?”  Hermione pulled out what looked like a thick pamphlet and unfolded it. 

“There’s one near Surrey.” She started.

“Perfect “Harry said rolling his eyes.  It just figured that the first gym would be in Dudley’s territory. 

“Well we can always-“Whatever Ron was about to suggest was lost when a pink ball of …something fell down seemingly from the trees above them and snatched up the map.  “Eurgh!  What the hell is that little-“

“Don’t know a pokémon when you see one, Weasley?”  Hermione shrieked as someone jumped down from the tree behind them.  Before him was the pointed pale face Harry hated so much- Draco Malfoy.   “Ditto, bring it to me.” The pink creature made an odd sort of gurgley noise that might have been laughing, and popped the crumpled map in its mouth.  

Malfoy looked as if he were going to yell at the creature for a moment but regained his composure.   Clearly all that mattered to him was that the map was gone from their hands permanently.

“Leave us alone Malfoy.”  Harry said, “That was ours.”

“Oh?  Are you going to get it then?”  Malfoy sneered. 

“We’ll get another one.” Ron said looking away. 

“Oh Weasley, with you gone is your mother going to have another child to fill the void?” Ron almost lunged at him, but Hermione and Harry held him back.  Hermione told him it wasn’t worth it but her face was flushed with rage.  It had only been a year ago that Malfoy had called her an extremely rude name, and he often loudly made anti-Semitic remarks in her presence when he could get away with it. 

“The village police are less than a kilometer away,” Harry said, “I’d leave if I were you.”

“I’m hurt, Potter,” Malfoy said mockingly, “I came out here just to see you.”

“Like we believe that” Ron muttered.

“I wanted to see if you three actually passed the training exam.”  He finished, “the three worst trainers in Hogsmeade.  I would say four but it looks like Longbottom didn’t make it.  You know if I were him, I would just give up and -“Harry’s temper reached its breaking point and in a moment he found himself with his fist in Malfoy’s face.   

“Shut.  Up.”  Harry pulled his hand back.  There was blood on it.  ‘Good’ he thought savagely ‘I hope it broke his nose’.  Malfoy shoved him back in a moment.

“You’ll be sorry!  When my father finds out you laid a hand on me he’ll-“Malfoy was shaking and Harry suspected it wasn’t just anger.  Before he fully realized what he was doing he issued a challenge.

“Are you going to fight or are you just going to hide behind your father?”  It wasn’t until he ordered Gryffindor to attack Ditto that he started telling himself he must be mad. 

“Get out of the way you stupid blob!”  Malfoy yelled.  Ditto looked at Malfoy and got knocked backward.   Malfoy shook his head and disgust and then took out his PokePedia and punched something in.  He held up a picture of a Gyarados.  “Ditto Transform!” 

“Red card!  That’s cheating!” Ron yelled. 

“There are no rules when you’re out in the wild, Weasel King” Malfoy said as Ditto grew into a great sea beast.  “Now flush them out!”  Gyarados (or Gyarados Ditto) spat out a blast of water that not only knocked Gryffindor out but soaked the three teens.    Harry returned Gryffindor to his Pokeball.  

Malfoy looked back at them with a sneer.  “I hope you can see now that Ursaring incident was just pure luck. That thing should have killed you.  Just because it didn’t doesn’t mean you’re a good trainer.”  

Harry was regrettably saved from replying when a large and expensive camper drove up. Hanging out one of the windows was Malfoy’s friend, a brutish looking boy called Goyle.  He and Crabbe were usually Malfoy’s body guards and they looked like Harry’s cousin Dudley except with a heaping helping of extra menace.   The driver of the vehicle was man Harry vaguely remembered- he had been an older boy that Mrs. Weasley advised Harry and Ron to stay away from in childhood. 

“Oi!”  Goyle called.

“I’m coming!” Malfoy said.  He pulled at the passenger door impatiently until the driver removed the cigarette from his mouth and let him in.  “Finally!”  From the window he saluted Harry with a rather rude gesture. “See you losers later!”   The camper made a sharp turn, in the process spraying Harry, Ron and Hermione with muddy water on the side of the road.   As the camper drove off Ron yelled something the retreating forms of Malfoy and Goyle that would make his mother wash his mouth out with soap (Harry knew firsthand because Ron had said it once to Fred and George. That had been an uncomfortable experience). 

__

“YOU WHAT?”  Danny Fenton exclaimed.  His father seemed to have expected him to be excited that he was getting a Pokémon they had been researching.  Normally he would be happy, except well…knowing his parents it would be a ghost pokémon.   A ghastly.  As if people didn’t already whisper about the ‘ghost catcher’s kid’ when he passed.  His parents were ghost Pokémon specialists, and his father tended to be a little over exuberant about them .  As in he would talk to anyone who would stand still for three minutes about ghosts.  “Dad…normally…"

“I know, I know, you don’t have to thank me.” His father said, patting him on the shoulder. Danny sighed.  It was no use, he might as well accept it.  “Just make sure to collect a whole bunch of-“

“Jack…. “His mother warned, “We talked about this, Danny can do whatever he wants with his future. He doesn’t have to follow our specialty.” Danny didn’t say anything, but just hoped he would get away from the Illinois area quickly.  Hopefully they could start in another state.  Dr. Maddie Fenton turned to Danny, “now you and your friends be careful be sure to call me, all right sweetie?” Danny agreed and took the Pokeball thanking them halfheartedly.

Another thing had been looking forward to was being on his own.  No standing in his sister’s shadow, just he and his friends.  He had spent his entire childhood standing in the shadow of his brilliant sister.  He loved her, there was no denying that, but sometimes being constantly compared to her made a person resentful.  Being reminded by teachers that you sister got A’s so you can to…that had been part of what drove he and Jazz apart. Her attempts to “protect him” from Mom and Dad’s ‘weirdness’ made it worse.

“I will…” 

“And if your pokémon are weak find a safe place to stay.  You should never travel with weak Pokémon.”

“But Tucker and Sam can cover for me!” Danny protested.  If they couldn’t travel with a weak pokémon they’d be doing nothing most of the time.

“Danny you can’t depend on other people.” Jazz said, sipping a mocha she had gotten at the local Starbucks on a Pokémon Center run. She had left her gym to stay a week ago..  It seemed a bit out of the blue. 

“But isn’t that the point of traveling with other people?”  he asked, “the whole reason we have those laws.”

“Don’t be a smart mouth, Daniel Fenton.  Just promise me you won’t go out alone, I don’t want you getting mugged or attacked.”   Danny rolled his eyes but nodded. Not like she could watch him to make sure he stayed grounded when his Pokémon were sick.   “And Jazz, I expect you to look out for your brother. Don’t be too bossy but make sure he follows basic safety rules.”

“What?” Danny exclaimed.  Jazz wrapped an arm around him.

“Please, Danny did you think I left my gym for a week for no reason?”

“Bu-but Jazz has a gym to run and I’m thirteen.” Danny said, “I have my friends-“

“I gave Camille the run of the gym while I’m gone.”  Jazz said, “Come on Danny, it’ll be just like when were kids, you used to tell me everything.”  

“Yeah…I was six” he muttered.  Great.  Perfect Jazz Fenton would be over his shoulder watching his every move.  A pokémon journey was supposed to be about freedom.  But his pokémon had been chosen for him and he had a babysitter the whole way. He might as well forget about living a life not overshadowed by the other people in his family.    The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

“Hey Dan-whoa…..have a bad night?” His friends seemed pretty alarmed by his moodiness.  He had been moody quite a bit lately, but today was a day most people should be happy.  Key word, should.

“You’ll see.”  He said, throwing a sharp look at Jazz, “We have a babysitter.” 

“Oh…your sister is chaperoning isn’t she?” Sam said.

“Just for the first few gyms.” Jazz said, as the three teenagers came in, two looking put out.  Tucker seemed very happy, Jazz was coming but he didn’t dare tell Danny why.   The three friends dumped their things by the front door, while they came in for some food, at Dr. Fenton’s bequest. 

“Danny take your hat off at the table” Danny rolled his eyes and took off his hat.

“So, what did you guys get?”  he asked. Sam took out a Pokeball and released a Purrloin.

“This majestic creature” she said.  The Purrloin was curled up in a ball sleeping. “I don’t usually keep Pokémon in pokeballs but she was tired.  “

“I have a Charmander.  I think you know why I can’t show you” Tucker said. Danny nodded. “One house nearly burnt down is one too many. “ 

“Yeah thanks.  I got a…”

“GHAAASTLY” a smoky purple ball with a grinning face floated out from his room.

“Yeah” Ghastly floated over and licked him.  That was something he would have to get used to.   

“You’re lucky.  Ghastly has a lot of interesting abilities.  “Sam started listing off some research on Ghastly abilities and behavior. Danny nodded.  He didn’t hate Ghastly, he just wanted to choose his own pokémon.    

“Thanks Sam” he hoped he didn’t sound snide or sarcastic (partly because it would get him an impassioned rant on how all Pokémon were amazing and valuable ).   When got ready to go his mother made sure to give him plenty of food packs and his father squeezed him with a hug. 

“I’ll be sending your winter clothes next month so be sure to stop by the post center.  I love you sweetie.”

“Sure…Love you too mom.”   She held him close and whispered, “Don’t worry, Ghastly will grow on you.”  

He returned Ghastly to its Pokeball (he would have to ask Sam later if it was a boy or a girl, being an aspiring breeder she knew how to tell) and strapped his Pokebelt into place.  He ignored the dull ache he felt over leaving, telling himself he wasn’t going to think about it.  Goodbye didn’t have to be a teary affair.  He took his hat and jammed it over his eyes. 

As they started out on the trail there was an awkward silence that Jazz attempted to fill with battle and training tips, one of which sparked a debate between her and Sam.  Danny just kept quiet.  Between the pangs of leaving home and how the day had gone, he just didn’t want to talk.  This day had not been what he expected.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note about the future of this story!

Hello again!

 

So here's the thing, I'm going to be heavily editing the first two chapters of this fic to turn it into a crossover of just Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover.  The OC element will be in a companion story called "Family Business" (and a lot of adjusting will be done to that as well). The companion story is about a family that owns a dark type gym, because there is a suspicious lack of dark type gyms in Pokemon. 

 

So there's that!  Thanks for understanding. :)


End file.
